1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the use of calcitonin and calcitonin gene-related peptide (CGRP) for treating hair loss. More particularly, the present invention relates to the use of CGRP either topically or intramuscularly as a treatment for alopecia areata or hair loss.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Alopecia areata is a disease with no known cause. Thyroid abnormalities are associated with the disease in about 10% of the cases. Thyroid supplement does not cause hair regrowth in alopecia areata patients.
A thyroid produced hormone, namely calcitonin, discovered in 1962, has not been measured in alopecia areata patients except in one unpublished study where the levels were found to be significantly lower than "normal".
Calcitonin levels are elevated in pregnancy. Female alopecia areata patients often experience hair regrowth during pregnancy. Women who are not afflicted with alopecia areata often experience luxurious hair growth during pregnancy. The increase in-hair growth in both normal individuals and alopecia areata patients during pregnancy appears to be due to increased levels of calcitonin.
One theory of the cause of alopecia areata is that it is an autoimmune disorder in which the body's cells attack the hair. It has been shown that CGRP reduces langerhans cell activity, i.e., cells that are involved in autoimmune responses.
Numerous innovations for methods for treating hair loss have been provided in the prior art. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.